


竞赛

by LucyGucy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Country & Western, Cowboys & Cowgirls, High School, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyGucy/pseuds/LucyGucy
Summary: 美国高中现代AUooc属于我爱小狼狗约翰爱的深沉三十岁亚瑟和二十五约翰马术天才马斯顿和更天才的摩根教师和教师助理的爱情故事
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 陌生人

春季对牛仔们来说是忙碌的季节，对作为学校马术教练的约翰来说更是如此，除了学校里训练青少年马术以外，他需要将自己饲养的肉牛和套牛都打好疫苗、把饲养小公山羊们都绝育、还需要把撂下了一个冬天的半成品仓库在秋季之前建好、以及一大堆日常活动：照顾马匹，驯马，练习套牛，套筒等一堆活动为下一次比赛做准备。在忙完一整天以后约翰习惯性的来到镇上的酒吧准备喝几杯威士忌来打消一天的疲劳，但是今天的酒吧气氛却跟平时不太一样，平时热闹异常的酒吧今天却只有寥寥几人。

马靴伴着马刺的丁零声在木质的酒吧地板上格外响亮，在吧台假装有所事事的老板抬头看了一眼走进来的男人便把一杯威士忌满上。5年来，自从这个马斯顿小子到了可以喝酒的年纪就几乎每天都来（除了出去比赛）。

“你那匹新买回来的那怎么样？”  
老板看着刚坐在对面椅子上的约翰。  
“还可以，她的左转身还是需要多做训练，上一个主人太惯着她了，”约翰抿了一口杯子里的酒精。“但是她柔韧和反应都很好，如果克服了左肩的毛病的话就是一匹不错的马。”

“听起来不错，哦对了，我听说你前天的比赛没有夺冠啊，怎样的高手才能把奖章从你手里夺走？”

虽然很多人并不相信，但是约翰在驾驭劣马和追牛上碾压了这个国家大多数的牛仔，之所以是大多数，就是因为在上周在镇子自己举办的比赛上，一个刚刚搬进来的新人，轻而易举的破了约翰的记录：他在一匹劣马上待的时间已经长到让那匹可怜的马儿怀疑人生，不管它怎么跳，怎么甩脖子，尥蹶子，他身上的男人就是不会掉下去，最后那匹马放弃了，垂头丧气的让身上的男人拍自己的脖子。观众震惊了，约翰也震惊了，在五年比赛的生涯里，第一次有人这样彻底打败约翰也是第一次有人在劣马身上将它驯服（约翰当时想的是这样估计可以载入吉尼斯纪录了吧....）。

这个刚刚搬进镇子的金发牛仔则是刚巧碰到了这次比赛，本来想好好休息然后找到自己的买下的房子，但当他看到比赛的告示牌以后便心痒痒的报了名，心想他和他的马儿们再在房车和拖车里再住两天不是什么大问题。他从小就被父亲和爷爷骗上了马背然后从那时起他对西部马术的热爱就一发不可收拾。他的高中骑马校队只有他一个人，但是几乎赢得了每一场比赛的每一个报名项目的蓝色奖章（第一名）。他拥有的皮带扣也是多到快发霉，他特地去超市买了两个展柜来摆放，每天换一个戴的话估计也够他戴半年。

约翰再次被搬入自己房子旁边的人惊讶到了，星期六的大早上，约翰被一声巨响惊醒后连拖鞋都没穿就跑出了家门。然后他就在门口看到了一脸不好意思微笑的金发男人。

“你干嘛啊…”约翰的起床气向来很重，更不要说对休息日早上吵醒他的罪魁祸首。  
“我搬家的货车把你的栅栏给压坏了，我没看见栅栏...”然后金发男人停下来看着约翰愤怒的脸便赶快补充道“啊我肯定会帮你修好的，真的是给你添麻烦了，等我收拾完屋子以后马上就过来修！”

事已至此约翰也没什么好说的，他也没什么心情说话，他现在最想干的事情就是回去睡觉，他敷衍的点了点头然后打了个哈欠就回屋继续睡觉了。在睡前他想到唯一一件事就是没有问金发男人的名字。

等约翰打理好自己准备去喂自己的动物时，他看见了已经在修补自己围栏的金发男人。

“早上好啊！”完全忘记了今天早上的不愉快的约翰走到新邻居旁边。  
“啊，早上好，我马上就能把这些都修好，今天早上真的是对不起啊！”金发男人漏出了微笑，然后他意识到了什么，将左手的手套摘下来，

“亚瑟摩根。”  
“约翰马斯顿。”  
“你是镇上的马术老师？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我是你的新助理。”

约翰有种被套路的感觉，先是他赢得马术比赛？然后变成自己邻居？现在又是自己的助理？这个男人跟他也有缘份过头了啊……

“那可真是帮了大忙啊！我正需要一个助理！”  
虽然觉得事情有蹊跷，但是约翰需要一个新的助理是不争的事实。  
“那你先忙你的，我就在这里，有什么需要请随时叫我，马斯顿教练。”  
“回头见。”

在去给牛放饲料的路上，约翰总是觉得最后那声马斯顿教练有着另一层含义，但就目前看来他人还不错。


	2. 助理

第二章 助理

“杰克，我说过多少次了，你要读懂这头牛，你现在算幸运的没有摔下去，下次急停你就等着摔下来吧！”  
星期一的下午正在室内马场里给为数不多的学生上课的约翰再一次对自己最满意的学生发了火，原因就是杰克在截牛的时候再一次的把牛读错了，牛的身体明显在告诉人们他要急停了但是杰克看成了牛要继续向前跑动，他的身子还在向前走但是他身下的马跟着牛一起停下了导致杰克半个身子冲出了马鞍让他站了起来。  
“坐下来，坐在马鞍上！”约翰再次在他的马身上做了示范。

“对不起啊，马斯顿教练，下次我会注意的。”  
“去休息吧。”  
杰克自己深知自己的错误，他拍了拍自己马的脖子然后让自己的马慢悠悠的走到一边，下了马。

马术作为一项阴盛阳衰的运动，这节课里除了杰克都是女孩，三个女生在马背上正在讨论一个所有青春期女生会讨论的问题：全学校最性感/帅气的男老师是谁。

“我靠，马斯顿教练超帅的有没有？”  
“同意，但是我觉得达奇老师更有风度啊！”  
“不不不，我觉得这个学校最完美的老师应该是马修斯老师！”  
前两个女孩看向了第三个女孩...  
“可是他已经五六十岁了吧，你不会喜欢大龄青年吧？”  
“你们有没有看见过他年轻的时候的照片？超帅的OK？”  
“可是...”  
话音未落，马场的卷帘门打开了，约翰，杰克和三个女生一起看向了门口，一般这个时候不会有人来打扰他们，学校在下午1点到6点包了这个马场。

“抱歉啊，我迟到了，刚才达奇领着我参观了整个学校。”  
亚瑟骑着一匹浅棕色的马走进了马场，他的身姿马上捕获了女生们的注意力。等亚瑟走近以后，所有女生马上目光把目光对准了亚瑟的面庞。  
“新来的助理吗？比上一个帅好多啊！”  
“马斯顿教练让给你们了，他是我的。”  
“你想多了吧…分明是我的！”  
杰克在一旁听着这样的言论异常无语，他是听说今天有一个新助理要来，好像叫什么摩根....

“给你们介绍一下，他是我们马场新来的助理。”  
约翰显然是听见了女生们的讨论，打心底的不爽。

“你们好啊，我是亚瑟摩根，你们可以叫我摩根教练或者亚瑟！”  
“我是莫莉！”  
“艾比盖尔”  
“贝希”  
“我是杰克。”  
“很高兴认识你们！”

亚瑟介绍向学生们介绍完自己以后，看见约翰一张不爽的脸赶忙驱马到约翰身边。  
“怎么了马斯顿教练？”  
“没什么”  
约翰轻轻的用马刺顶了马的肚子，他想跟亚瑟拉开点距离。亚瑟再次跟了过去，这样一来一回让在一旁讨论的女生露出了姨母笑。  
“你们不觉得？”  
“觉得”  
“我也是”  
“同意”  
在一旁的杰克只表示自己不懂她们在讲什么。

下课以后一般坐在校车前座的女生都破天荒的坐在了最后面，时不时发出一阵笑声。约翰在让亚瑟去干活以后准备开校车送杰克和女孩们回宿舍。  
“教练，这个新来的助理是不是上周比赛？”  
“对。”  
真不爽，只要一提到这个男人就特别不爽....  
约翰啧了一声，在杰克旁边也不好说些什么，他只好破天荒的沉默了一路。

“教练再见！”  
“马斯顿教练明天见！”  
“嗯，明天见。”

“受吧，我说就是！”  
“哎，回宿舍说。”  
“好好”

“瘦？”  
约翰表示自己根本听不懂现在青春期女孩说的都是什么。

开车回到马场以后他看见了正在喂马的亚瑟，现在这个男人在他的生活里是真的无处不在.....

“摩根，你喂完牛了？”  
约翰说着把车门关上，掏出自己的小刀的切开了捆绑住草料的塑料绳子。

“啊，喂完了，谢了。”  
亚瑟从约翰打开的草料堆拿了三摞扔进了一匹马的食槽里。

“你，学了多少年的马术？”  
约翰一边喂马一边抽空回头看着专心喂马的亚瑟。  
“从出生开始吧，我父亲教我的，但没过几年他就去世了从哪以后我爷爷开始教我，不过他前年也去世了。你呢，”  
“我自学的。”  
“自学的！”  
亚瑟惊讶的看着约翰，对方却只是耸了耸肩。  
“打发时间而已。”  
亚瑟没再说话，他开始打心底佩服约翰。


	3. 同居？

第三章 同居？

这尼玛是什么情况？约翰再次清醒过来的时候他旁边多躺了一个人。

“你tm怎么进来的？”  
约翰一脚把还在熟睡的亚瑟踹下床。  
“昨天你自己说的啊…”  
被剧痛叫醒的亚瑟扶着自己的腰看着床上气的炸了毛的约翰。  
“你说，反正我家没有客房你看着办....”  
“那你就上我的床？”  
“不要说的这么奇怪...”  
啪，一个枕头砸在亚瑟的脸上。  
“我去做饭...”  
被砸了以后的亚瑟乖巧的走出了屋门。

事情并没有多么复杂，一切要从前一天晚上说起，约翰本来在吃晚饭，然后听到了敲门声。  
“嘿邻居！”  
嘭！  
“不是，听我解释啊我的屋子被一头鹿破坏了！”  
被关在门外的亚瑟开始拼命解释，听到了最后四个字约翰打开了门。  
“被鹿破坏了？你当我是傻子吗？你在骗几岁的孩子？我能不能安稳的吃个饭？”  
“别生气，你去我家看一眼，真的，我对天发誓！”

约翰根本不信，他跟着亚瑟到了他家然后目瞪口呆：客厅的地板上躺着一只已经奄奄一息的鹿，全家的家具和墙皮也是该烂的烂，该掉的掉。  
“所以，鹿死了？”  
“他撞到了电视上然后就这样了，可能惊吓过度吧。”  
“怎么进来的？”  
“卧室窗户...”

卧室的玻璃窗碎的大口子足以让一只鹿钻进来，卧室里柜子的玻璃也碎在地上，枕头也被踩的乱七八糟，床单就更不用说了，里面的棉花已经在跟他们招手了。  
“我能干什么啊…”  
“我能借宿到修好吗？”

约翰瞥了一眼亚瑟可怜的卧室和客厅，好像拒绝他不太人性，只好点头同意了。约翰内心有一些崩溃，他好像甩不掉这个男人了……

跟着约翰回到他家后，亚瑟把一些新鲜的鹿肉（对，就是那只鹿）冻进了冰箱。他看了一圈约翰的房子最后把目光定格在约翰的晚饭上：几个速食的塔可饼。亚瑟没有犹豫的端起盘子就倒进了垃圾桶，把盘子放进水池的那一刻，身后有什么东西爆炸了。

“我操你妈的亚瑟摩根！你是不是被马踢了？那是我的晚饭！”  
约翰推开亚瑟然后盯着垃圾桶里的塔可，他现在是真的疯了，内心已经打算让亚瑟露宿街头了。

“马斯顿你能不能不要动不动就这么大脾气？我还没说完，我住在你这里的这几天我负责你的伙食行吗？我肯定不忍心让你吃这种垃圾食品啊。”  
亚瑟从兜里掏出车钥匙，在约翰眼前晃了晃。

“今天就凑活在外面吃吧，从明天早上开始我开始做饭。”  
“哼，麦当劳吧…”  
“麦当劳就能满足你？你是被垃圾喂大的吗？”  
在约翰瞪了他一眼以后亚瑟马上闭嘴。

他们估计这个点应该不会有他们的学生在外面溜达所以又去了酒吧喝了几杯，聊聊人生。回到家以后的约翰自认为有一点喝醉，他认为自己只喝了几杯，实际喝的量只有亚瑟一个人知道；他不停的劝约翰不要喝太多，第二天还要给学生上课，约翰呢？倔的十头狼都拉不回来，直到亚瑟把约翰强行拽走。

好不容易把约翰架到床边上，亚瑟又开始犯愁：这么穿个衣服裤子睡觉肯定不舒服，得让约翰穿上睡衣。

“喂，马斯顿，你有没有睡衣？”  
“嗯？“  
“睡衣！”  
“睡..觉...”  
“我跟你说过多少遍不要喝这么多！”  
“不...嗝...多...少..”  
“你家客房在哪？”  
“客..房？没有..”  
“那我去睡沙发，你别自己把自己憋死。”  
“别...”  
“别？！那我去哪？”  
“....走”  
“你要不舒服再叫我。”  
“睡..这..”  
约翰拍拍了身边的床，自己坐了起来开始脱衣服，然后跟一个三岁孩子一样盖上被子后乖乖躺好。亚瑟的注意力在约翰脱衣服的时候转移到了约翰的腹肌上：他是真的佩服，天天吃垃圾食品还能有这样的身材。

“晚安。”  
“你..去哪？”  
“客厅。”  
“跟..我睡。”  
“你自己睡。”  
“陪睡…”  
“呃....”  
“陪睡！陪睡！”  
“好好好，陪你睡。”

妈的，亚瑟内心骂了自己一句，摩根你最好不要做什么出格的事。虽然约翰现在已经可爱到了一个人见人爱的地步，也不行，绝对不行，不可能发生，做了你就是人渣，你现在拿手机录像然后当着他的面给女生们看就是个人渣。当然，亚瑟还是录下来了，他打算以后拿这个视频在约翰发脾气的镇压他。

约翰不但没有拒绝反而开怀大笑。  
“唉，在录像吗？啊，那边的人们你们好啊，我，是约翰尼！我喜欢威士忌！然后我爱骑马...让我想想..能把这段剪掉吗？你为什么在笑？我要把你升为我的御用陪睡员....”等一系列视频。

被约翰刚刚升级为御用陪睡员的亚瑟只好在床上躺下，他打算等约翰睡着就走，结果约翰又趴过来，然后看着亚瑟。  
“不脱衣服吗？”  
“我不脱，你赶快睡觉...”  
“不脱睡不舒服...”  
说着约翰就开始解亚瑟衬衫的扣子，亚瑟拍掉约翰的手然后自己开始解扣子。  
“我自己来。”  
“裤子也要脱吧…”  
“啊啊，我脱...”  
“身材真好...”  
“谢谢，你也是。”  
“不能着凉啊...”  
“我盖被子行吗？快点睡觉，明天还要上班。”  
“晚安...”

亚瑟躺在床上拿着手机设置了八点的闹钟，还没等他放下手机约翰就直接靠了过来，手臂直接搭在了亚瑟腰上。亚瑟惊讶的看着转过来半睡着的约翰，但看约翰完全没有意识的样子也就没有跟他计较。

“睡...觉....”  
“你先睡。”  
“手机..关上...”  
“行吧。”

亚瑟看了约翰一眼叹了口气，不发脾气的时候还是挺可爱的。一闭眼就这么过了一晚上....


End file.
